


Live for the Moment

by Loveroffiction



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 10:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveroffiction/pseuds/Loveroffiction
Summary: After all they've endured, learning to simply live in the unfamiliar peace and calm that they find themselves in should serve as a much needed relief, but it is far more difficult than it seems. Bellamy and Clarke have to learn to live with their new situation, one not of impending death, but of sunny skies and joyous ease. Can they learn to live in the moment, or will they forever be gripped by the fear of their past lives catching up with them?AU where Bellamy and Clarke were able to find peace on earth, AS THEY SHOULD HAVE **Screams in ihatejasonrottenberg***All rights reserved to CW **sighs, as fans would have treated characters better**
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin
Kudos: 6





	Live for the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hi, hello. I don't really know what this is, I just felt like writing. Might continue it, might not. Might delete it all together. 
> 
> Okay, cool. Enjoy?

“You know Clarke, you don’t have to march around looking so stoic all day long.” Bellamy gently nudges Clarke as he passes where she stands atop the hillside. “You look like a vulture about to go for the kill, relax a bit.” 

He means for his words to be light hearted and make for easy conversation, but all they do is make her feel even more on edge. But she masks this effect with a weak smile. Gripping her crossed arms tighter to her body. 

Bellamy takes note of her reluctance to ease up, so he comes to stand beside her, gently placing a hand upon her shoulder. “Clarke, what’s the matter?” 

This catches her attention, forcing her to escape her thoughts and look up into his concerned eyes. 

She contemplates lying to him. Protecting him from her deepest fears. But this isn't some scared kid who would need that kind of shielding, even on the ground. No, this is Bellamy. And even if she did lie, he knew her too well for the lie to really stick. 

So, instead, she opts for the truth. No matter how terrifying it may be. “Bellamy…” She falters for a moment, trying to configure her words properly. “Bellamy, I’m scared.”

He moves to stand in front of her, his hands on each of her shoulders, staring deeply into her eyes. “Of what?” He says cautiously, in part already knowing what it is she’s afraid of.

“I’m scared of all of this.” Clarke looks around at all that surrounds them. The large forest that entrapts the outlying cabins. Built from wood, brick, and some stone that they were able to scavenge. The gardens that rest just below the treeline, producing a plethora of green vegetables and an array of grounded fruits. The children that play in the shallow creek nearby, talking, laughing, and even singing. As if they’d never seen a traumatic thing in their lives. As if their lives were always full of such joy and peace. Never stopping to even consider the possibility that none it may be real, or that it could all end at any moment. Much like what Clarke is struggling with now. The immobilizing fear that all of it is too good to be true. That it's only a matter of time before everything just… stops. “I'm scared of all of this, just, ending…no warning, no last goodbye, just gone.” 

Knowingly, Bellamy moves closer to her, wrapping his broad arms around her slight frame. He gingerly rests his head on top of hers, pulling her face closer to his chest. He can feel her frozen body slightly resist against his embrace, but after a few moments she finally relaxes. “We both know that anything can happen. But that shouldn’t stop us from living, here and now. We should know better than anyone that our time here is precious and ever fading, but for the moment, things are calm.” He strokes her back with his rough, calloused hands. Hoping to soothe all her fears, shed them from her body, let them fall off of her onto the hillside. “We have to live for now, come what may later. We have to keep fighting, even the small battles. If we don’t… then, what’s the point? Understand?”  
Clarke absorbs this, mulling his words over in her head. He’s right of course. She can’t let the fear consume her, to stop her from moving forward. Her people may not need her leadership as heavily as they once did, but they still need her here nonetheless. “You’re right. You’re right…” She looks up at him, hoping to convey her understanding. “Thank you. I just need to get my hands dirty I guess. Keep working.”

“Well, yes, and… you need to learn to rest Clarke. You’ve done good. Look at all you’ve done for these people. You. You're the one who saved them, who got them to this place of peace. Revel in it. Enjoy it, dammit. You deserve it.” Bellamy looks over at all they’ve accomplished, pridefully, he smiles. She truly is remarkable to have done all of this, created this little world of serenity amid a world capable of such immeasurable pain. It’s nothing short of extraordinary. She’s extraordinary. “None of this would have been possible without you Clarke. Be proud of what you’ve done. We’ll figure out how to go forward, we always do.”

“Together?” She looks up at him, kindly recalling all that that sentiment means for them. 

“Together.”


End file.
